An arrangement of this type is known from the DE-PS 24 57 943. Herewith, by using a three chamber tube feeder, a hydraulic transportation over great differences in height is performed, in that the blocking members, which are arranged at the ends of the chambers, allow a continuous filling and transportation when suitably connected together.
The continuous hydraulic transportation across great heights, according to the mentioned principle, is also made possible according to the DE-PS 30 40 283, which changes, by means of the three chamber tube feeder, the cold water required in underground mining over with the warm water resulting in the underground region. Thereby the advantageous result is obtained to transport slurry and liquids, containing solid materials, without problems by means of the three chamber tube feeder.
The changeover of mining and fresh water and/or of warm and cold water by means of the three chamber tube feeder transportation method achieves exceedingly high operational cost savings because such a transportation of the mining water out of the mine requires low additional energy costs as compared to the conventional transportation methods utilizing adequate pumps.
However, on filling or discharging the chambers, it has been found disadvantageous that strong water hammer and pressure surges occur in the tube chamber system because the switching over from high to low pressure, or vice versa, takes place by means of blocking members provided as controlled high pressure slide valves. However, these water hammers or pressure surges in many cases can permanently detrimentally influence the satisfactory operation of the total plant.
It therefore is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement of the type mentioned for changeover of mining or warm water and fresh or cold water by means of simple means, such that the creation of water hammer and pressure surges in the reversal of high to low pressure, as well as vice versa, can be countered to a great extent.